1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum-based alloy having excellent mechanical properties including a high hardness, high strength and high elongation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aluminum-based alloys having a high strength and high thermal resistance are produced by a rapid solidification means such as a liquid quenching method. In particular, aluminum-based alloys obtained by the rapid solidification means disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 275732/1989 are amorphous or microcrystalline. Particularly the microcrystalline alloys disclosed therein comprise a solid solution comprising aluminum matrix or a composite comprising a metastable intermetallic compound phase. However, the ductility of the aluminum-based alloys disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 275732/1989 is yet insufficient and required to be improved, though these alloys are excellent alloys having a high strength and thermal resistance. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 268528/1995 discloses an aluminum-based alloy excellent in the thermal resistance, strength at room temperature, strength and hardness at a high temperature and ductility and having a high specific strength in virtue of its structure produced by finely dispersing at least quasi-crystals in aluminum matrix.